Object oriented programming languages such as Java are frequently used in a variety of applications. These applications include programs for use on personal computers as well as complex systems such as those used in Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) networks. In a CTI system, applications written using Java interface with a CTI server to interact with a switch or Automatic Call Distributor (ACD). Object oriented languages such as Java are popular for use in such applications because of their ease of maintenance and expandability. However, testing of new or revised software is a time consuming and therefore expensive process.
In order to test a new or revised program, a programmer is generally required to write a test script or test program which is specific to a particular switch. Such a script or program may include commands to test the functionality of a switch, and possibly provide means for outputting results of the test. The technique of writing a switch specific testing program is time consuming and therefore costly.